


Prettiest Puppy

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Petplay, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vibrators, bottom!chanyeol, dom!Kyungsoo, needy chanyeol, sub!Chanyeol, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Kyungsoo just plants a foot in Chanyeol’s chest and shoves him onto his back on the hardwood floor. Chanyeol lies there, belly up, cock hard against his stomach and head tipped back to show his neck. “What the hell was that, puppy? Hm? Did I say you could get yourself off?”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282





	Prettiest Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zairanang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairanang/gifts).



> A commission for zairanang! I'm so glad you liked this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as well! I love me some good puppy chanyeol, especially when he's a needy boy.

Kyungsoo pets through Chanyeol’s soft brown hair, scratching behind the puppy-dog ears he clipped in earlier that morning. “Good boy,” he moans, “What a good little slut you are.” Chanyeol whines high in the back of his throat and the vibrations it makes feel fucking incredible around Kyungsoo’s cock. He can’t help but grab a handful of hair and use it to hold Chanyeol’s head in place as he thrusts up into his puppy’s warm, wet, welcoming mouth.

He’s so glad that they decided against most puppy gear when they first got into this, choosing to use nothing more than the clip-on ears, a collar, a tail plug, and kneepads so that Chanyeol’s poor bony knees wouldn’t bruise too badly from crawling on all fours throughout their apartment. It was initially all about not sinking too much money into something they weren’t sure they’d even be that into; now Kyungsoo’s just happy that there’s no mask getting in the way of fucking Chanyeol’s mouth.

And Chanyeol takes it so well. He gags helplessly on Kyungsoo’s cock, tears running down his pretty face. His body trembles with the need to pull away and gasp for air, but his training keeps him from resisting. Training, and his overwhelming, ingrained need to be a good boy.

If a good boy is told to choke on a cock, they choke. And so Chanyeol holds still and chokes on Kyungsoo’s cock with his lips stretched wide and his eyes focused on Kyungsoo.

It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it as well. Kyungsoo has one socked foot pressed against Chanyeol’s cock as a reward for not coming when Kyungsoo fingered him in the shower. He screamed, begged, nearly climbed the shower walls to get away from the pleasure threatening to tip him over the edge, but he didn’t come. Now his cock is rock hard and throbbing against Kyungsoo’s foot and his eyes glaze over whenever Kyungsoo presses down on it.

Kyungsoo’s nearly ready to give him permission to come when Chanyeol just has to go and fuck up what could have been a wonderful morning for the both of them.

His hips jerk forward once into Kyungsoo’s foot, taking pleasure without permission.

Chanyeol realizes he’s made a mistake before Kyungsoo does. The puppy starts sucking hard on Kyungsoo’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him, trying to distract him from noticing that Chanyeol was  _ bad _ .

It just makes Kyungsoo that much angrier.

He pulls Chanyeol off his cock by the grip he has on his hair. “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol starts as soon as his mouth is free. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Master! I didn’t mean to!” His voice is hoarse, wrecked from having Kyungsoo’s cock halfway down his throat. Any other time, that voice would be enough to get him nearly anything he wants.

Kyungsoo just plants a foot in Chanyeol’s chest and shoves him onto his back on the hardwood floor. Chanyeol lies there, belly up, cock hard against his stomach and head tipped back to show his neck. “What the hell was that, puppy? Hm? Did I say you could get yourself off?”

“No, no, you didn’t say! I’m so sorry! It was an accident!”

Kyungsoo gets off the couch and crouches by Chanyeol’s head. “An accident,” he repeats as he grabs Chanyeol by the face with force that makes the puppy flinch. Kyungsoo doesn’t care, forcing his head to turn until Chanyeol is looking him in the eyes again. “I thought my puppy didn’t  _ have  _ accidents. I thought I trained him to be a good boy.” His face is schooled into a scowl, the one that always makes Chanyeol cry when he’s like this. This time is no exception—Chanyeol bursts into hiccuping tears.

“I am a good boy,” Chanyeol repeats over and over again. “I’m Master’s good boy! I’m sorry! Please,  _ please _ , I’m a good boy!”

Kyungsoo stares at his puppy for a few long moments, watches him squirm, begging with his eyes to be forgiven, begging to escape punishment. He won't, they both know he won't; Kyungsoo never lets Chanyeol escape punishment when he misbehaves. Being soft is how you get bratty subs like Sehun and while Kyungsoo can see the appeal, he much prefers how easily Chanyeol crumbles into pieces for him.

Kyungsoo could easily swat him on the ass ten times and move past this entire ordeal. But there's nothing useful about spanking as punishment anymore, Chanyeol loves it too much. Kyungsoo still spanks him, because he does love it so much, but it’s not discipline.

Snot runs down his face and Kyungsoo grabs a tissue off the coffee table to wipe it away. Chanyeol leans into his touch like he's starved for attention. Kyungsoo would laugh if he wasn't planning a punishment; he's never seen anyone play puppy as well as his Chanyeol. "You want to be my good boy? You want to be my puppy?"

Chanyeol nods so vigorously that one of his little clip-on ears starts to come loose. Kyungsoo fixes it for him.

"Will you make it up to me? However I want?" Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol's face and gazes down his body. A blush covers his face and his slowly creeping down his neck towards his chest. His lips are still shiny with spit, red from being stretched too wide and abused -- if Kyungsoo looked, he'd bet Chanyeol's hole looks much the same from where it's been stretched around the tail plug for so long.

Kyungsoo hums to himself even as his cock throbs from imagining how pretty his puppy's hole must look, slick and shiny with lube, open for Kyungsoo to fuck whenever he so chooses.

"Yes—yes! I'll make it up to you. Good boys don't fight punishment," Chanyeol sounds so desperate, whimpering when Kyungsoo only stares at him. "Please, Master."

"Color," Kyungsoo asks. He keeps his voice even and unemotional and Chanyeol squirms, needy for some sign that he didn't go too far. He hasn't, he never will; Kyungsoo trained him too well. And that's why Kyungsoo has to be so strict with him, because he doesn't want to lose all that hard-earned good behavior.

"Green."

"At least you can do that right." Chanyeol flinches, jerks back like he's been hit, sniffling softly as fresh hurt washes over his face.

Kyungsoo wipes away one of his tears with his thumb. "I am going to go get your punishment from the bedroom and then I'm coming back. I am not leaving you. I will never leave you. Am I understood?"

Chanyeol nods. "Understood, Master." He's still desperate, but not quite as high-strung. He leans his cheek into Kyungsoo's palm for the few seconds Kyungsoo allows it and closes his eyes in sheer bliss. His tears slow, breathes coming steadier.

Kyungsoo smirks. That's good, because Kyungsoo has decided that if Chanyeol wants pleasure then Kyungsoo will give it to him until he screams.

Kyungsoo retrieves one of the app-controlled bullet vibrators from their chest of toys and his laptop before returning to the living room. Chanyeol hasn’t moved a muscle, holding stock-still on the floor until Kyungsoo gives him permission. “Maybe you can be a good boy,” Kyungsoo coos in mock sweetness.

“I can be, Master. I  _ will  _ be.”

That makes Kyungsoo smile as he knees beside Chanyeol. “That’s what I like to hear.” He smoothes a hand down Chanyeol’s chest, the soft skin of his belly. His hand stops mere centimeters from the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol tremors with the strain of holding still, chest heaving—so  _ responsive _ .

But he doesn’t thrust, doesn’t squirm, doesn’t even twitch to get Kyungsoo’s touch where he wants it most. Like a good boy.

“Hands and knees, ass towards me.” 

Chanyeol is quick to flip over and rise on all fours. It gives Kyungsoo a beautiful view of where the tail plug is holding Chanyeol open. His hole is reddened from the stretch, from how long he’s been full. Kyungsoo watches him clench around the plug once, twice. 

Chanyeol has always loved having something up his ass. Even before they started venturing into pet play and other kinds of kink, Chanyeol was the proud owner of several plugs and vibrators. He’s happy to cuddle after sex with Kyungsoo still inside him, keep his cock warm while he works from home.

Kyungsoo pulls the plug out slowly, savoring the way Chanyeol’s ass tries to fight him, refusing to let the plug go. “Such a slutty puppy. Always have to have something inside this little hole, don’t you?”

A pretty whine answers him.

Empty, Chanyeol’s hole gapes open, winking as it clenches around nothing. Lube trickles out. Kyungsoo pushes it back up to the rim and then inside. He hums at the hot clutch around his finger, somehow still tight enough to try and suck him in deeper. Chanyeol pants as one finger becomes two and Kyungsoo takes a moment just to play with him, reaching in deep to circle his prostate.

Kyungsoo’s puppy whimpers helplessly. He wants to thrust back against the fingers inside him, circle his hips like the needy bitch he is. 

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out and replaces them with the vibrator. He presses it in until it’s nestled against Chanyeol’s prostate and then tapes the string to pull it out to Chanyeol’s inner thigh. Chanyeol whimpers; he knows exactly what sort of punishment he’s in for.

“Do you understand what this is?” Chanyeol nods. “Words, puppy. You know the rules.”

“Yes, Master, I understand.”

“On the floor beside me, belly or back, your choice. I am going to answer five emails for work,” Kyungsoo explains as he settles on the couch with his laptop. One email for each of the vibrator’s levels. Chanyeol lies down on his belly at Kyungsoo’s feet, face resting on his arms. “You may not come and you must hold still unless I say otherwise. You may make noise. If you need to ground yourself, you will tell me as much and then I will give you permission to hold onto my ankle, am I understood?”

“Yes, Master, I understand.” 

“Safewords?”

“Yellow to slow, red to stop. If I’m crying too hard and can’t speak, I pinch you as hard as I can.” It’s a necessary precaution with a crybaby as big as Chanyeol.

“Good boy. Color,” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Green.”

Kyungsoo pets Chanyeol's back with his foot once. A shiver runs down his puppy’s spine.

Kyungsoo opens up the app for the vibrator on his phone and turns it to the first level. Chanyeol whimpers softly. His cute little asscheeks clench, eyes squeezing shut for a moment before his body relaxes. Level one is familiar, nothing Chanyeol can’t handle; his puppy breathes through the gentle vibrations and Kyungsoo starts on his first email.

The second email brings the second level. Kyungsoo smirks when Chanyeol’s breath hitches. He moans and Kyungsoo knows he’d be spreading his legs wider for more if this wasn’t a punishment. His mouth drops open, pretty pink tongue lolling out onto his bottom lip. 

“Is your cock hard, puppy?”

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol moans, eyelashes fluttering, muscles tensing. “So hard, Master, please.”

Kyungsoo chuckles to himself. “You still have a while to go. Come, and you won’t like the consequences.”

That earns him a terrified little whine, big eyes staring up at him from the floor as Chanyeol obviously jumps to the worst possible scenario of not being Kyungsoo’s puppy anymore. Chanyeol’s only ever had the title of puppy stripped from him once, after a full night of deliberate disobedience. Kyungsoo had taken his collar, his clip-on ears, and his plug and made him walk—crawling is only for puppies, puppies that get Master’s touch, Master’s kisses, Master’s cock. Chanyeol had cried and begged to be his puppy again, apologized until he could barely speak. And Kyungsoo had pushed Chanyeol to the limits of obedience to make him earn back his position at Kyungsoo’s feet.

Kyungsoo isn’t keen on taking that title from him ever again. He’d rather spank Chanyeol’s ass raw or put him in a cockcage for a full weekend than put either of them through that again.

The second email is short, requiring little more than a few follow-up questions before Kyungsoo is sending it off and turning the vibrator up to the third level.

The vibrations are audible now, sporadic. Chanyeol mewls and he trembles as he forces himself to keep still. Kyungsoo’s cock throbs in his pants. He squeezes himself once to alleviate the ache and smirks when he catches Chanyeol watching him with pupils blown wide. 

Chanyeol would be grinding against the floor if this wasn’t a punishment, hole fluttering wildly. Level three is always when Chanyeol starts to lose it. The vibrations are powerful, coming in waves and making his cock spit out precum. It’s Kyungsoo's favorite level to use on himself because it drags the pleasure out without being too teasing, satisfying without ending everything too quickly.

But Chanyeol has always been needier, more impatient, desperate for as much pleasure as possible so he can come. Delayed gratification is never something he handles well.

And maybe that’s why Kyungsoo loves to deny him completion for so long. He’s just so  _ responsive _ .

Chanyeol moans faster, higher, whimpering when he clenches down at just the right moment. Kyungsoo watches him clench as the vibrations start up again. “Spread your legs, puppy. I want to see your hole.”

Those beautiful legs spread wide until Kyungsoo gets a full view of Chanyeol’s still open hole clenching rhythmically. It’d feel incredible around Kyungsoo’s cock, milking him for anything and everything. But he can’t give in and fuck Chanyeol now, not until his punishment is over.

He’s put too much work into training the perfect puppy to risk turning him into a spoiled little mutt.

When Kyungsoo turns on the fourth level, Chanyeol sobs. His toes curl out of his control, the only movement he’s always allowed because he truly just can’t help it. “Oh, oh,  _ Master _ , please! Please, please! I-I can’t!”

Kyungsoo ignores him and focuses on his email. Chanyeol can and he will, he has before. The vibrations are loud and constant, only drowned out by the tapping of Kyungsoo’s keyboard and Chanyeol’s desperate cries. Kyungsoo wishes he’d made Chanyeol lay on his back so he could see his cock kick and spit precum; it must be aching now, throbbing.

“Master,” Chanyeol mewls, “M-Master, I need— _ please _ let me touch.” 

“Do you need to hold onto me,” Kyungsoo looks over the top of his screen to see Chanyeol staring at him with big, pleading eyes. 

Chanyeol nods, opens his mouth to speak just as the vibrations ramp up and loses his words in a deep, sobbing moan. Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry. His cock throbs in time with his heartbeat and he wants nothing more than to throw his laptop to the side and fuck Chanyeol until he cries.

Instead, he bites out, “Go ahead. Ankle only.” And then he hurries through his fourth email as Chanyeol clings to his ankle, head resting on Kyungsoo’s foot as he whines and shakes.

When he sends off the fourth email, he hesitates. Chanyeol is panting, whining, eyes unfocused and muscles jumping under his skin as he forces himself to stay still. “Only a little more, puppy,” he says as his finger hovers over the button to put the vibrator at its highest setting. “You may move now, but do not come.”

The vibrator hits the fifth and final level, and Chanyeol starts wailing. 

Kyungsoo watches with hungry eyes as Chanyeol writhes on the floor, whining helplessly. He gets up on his knees to take pressure off his cock and Kyungsoo swallows thickly at the string of precum connecting the tip of Chanyeol’s cock to the floor. His holes clenches wildly, red and puffy and so fucking sexy. 

“Please! Oh God, please, please, Master! No more, I can’t take it! I-I’m going to come! I’m so close, Master, please!” Chanyeol cries, tears leaking out of his eyes as he whines. He hiccups, hips jerking as he thrusts into the air. “Please, let me be a good boy. Don’t make me come! I want to be a good boy!”

Chanyeol’s cries rise in pitch, going higher and higher as his body trembles, balls drawn up tight to his body. Eyes squeezed shut and drool dripping out of his mouth, Kyungsoo can see he’s just on the edge, only needing a little bit more to tip over. 

He might be able to hold on long enough, but he’s been wound up for so long already. And he’s been so beautifully responsive, so obedient in the way he kept still for so long.

Kyungsoo hisses under his breath, “Fuck this fucking email.” He turns off the vibrator; Chanyeol collapses to the floor, whimpering out his gratitude.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo whispers as he joins Chanyeol on the floor. He wipes away his tears and kisses his temple, rubbing down Chanyeol’s back in slow, steady strokes. He gently tugs the vibrator free from Chanyeol’s ass and restrains himself from making a remark about how Chanyeol’s hole keeps trying to suck him back in. “You took it all so well. I knew you could, my good puppy. There’s no one as perfect as you. Deep breaths, sweet. There you go. Calm down.”

Chanyeol leans into his touch, smiling up at him with teary eyes. Kyungsoo sighs and kisses along his cheeks. “You’re so good. My good boy. You did so well. You did so well that I think you’ve earned a reward, how do you feel about that?”

Chanyeol squirms like he’s got a tail to wag. Kyungsoo laughs and can’t help but feel endlessly fond. One of these days he’s going to have to buy one of those furry tail plugs. He’s been hesitant to buy one because he’d worried about them getting dirty, but Chanyeol would look so precious wiggling his hips with a fluffy tail wagging behind him.

“Do you want to know what your reward is,” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes please, Master,” Chanyeol smiles, eager, excited. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, puppy. And your reward is that I am going to fuck through the mattress and watch my cum leak out of your dirty little hole. You like that?” Chanyeol nods, wide-eyed, cock kicking against his stomach. 

Kyungsoo smirks before standing and beckoning for Chanyeol to follow him. His puppy crawls alongside him towards the bedroom. Chanyeol is so tall that Kyungsoo can reach down and pet him without much strain; his hair is soft, if a bit sweaty.

In the bedroom, Kyungsoo gestures for Chanyeol to climb up onto the bed. Chanyeol settles on his back and Kyungsoo crawls in after him. He pushes Chanyeol’s legs apart to make room for himself to fit between them. Chanyeol beams at him, bright and happy as Kyungsoo leans down over him.

“Pretty pup,” Kyungsoo purrs. Chanyeol’s lips are soft and wet under his own, parting so easily when Kyungsoo fucks his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. The soft whimper he swallows down is like music. Chanyeol just gives, submits, goes slack and open under Kyungsoo. 

He still kisses back desperately, but he lets Kyungsoo do whatever he wants to him. If Kyungsoo wanted to leave bruises all up and down his neck for his coworkers to see come tomorrow morning, Chanyeol would let him and blush so prettily when Baekhyun and Jongdae tease him.

Kyungsoo pulls back and grins. Chanyeol’s eyes open slowly, lazily, a dopey little smile on his lips. “Can I undress you, Master?” 

Kyungsoo nods and leans back so that Chanyeol can lean forward and tug Kyungsoo’s sweatshirt up and over his head. His eyes roam the newly exposed skin hungrily, but he knows better than to touch without permission. Instead, Kyungsoo gets to watch Chanyeol bite his own lip; Chanyeol’s cock twitches between his legs.

Kyungsoo is not vain, but he knows he looks good, body built from years of working on his parents’ farm, and he can’t help but want to show off when Chanyeol looks at him like that. 

Chanyeol’s well-built as well, but he’s lean, lithe, stuck with that perfect little bit of softness on his belly.

All Kyungsoo wants to do is fuck him until he lets out those beautiful hiccuping cries and comes all over himself.

So, he lets Chanyeol pull down his pants and underwear in one go. Kyungsoo kicks it all off the rest of the way. Chanyeol stares at his cock—greedy, needy, desperate to have it inside him.

“Lube, puppy,” Kyungsoo orders softly. “You’ll get my cock soon.”

Chanyeol is quick to dig it out from underneath the pillow, where they’d stashed it earlier that morning after Kyungsoo shoved the tail plug up Chanyeol’s ass. But he hesitates to hand it over. “C-can...can I? Can I do it, Master? Please? Because I was good?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Spoiled bitch,” he mocks, but he’s still smiling. “Go ahead, get me wet.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol pours a dollop of lube into his palm, he warms it between his hands, always careful of Kyungsoo’s pleasure like the good boy he is. Kyungsoo tosses his head back and groans at the self-assured way Chanyeol wraps his hands around his cock and strokes, spreads the lube from base to tip. Chanyeol, the cockslut he is, moans like he’s the one being pleasured.

He lets his puppy play with him for a moment. Chanyeol loves playing with Kyungsoo’s cock, how it’s shorter than his own but so much  _ thicker _ . He likes to have it in his hands, likes to suck on it like candy, likes to sit in Kyungsoo’s lap and squeeze down like a living, breathing cocksleeve. 

Chanyeol yelps when Kyungsoo shoves him flat on his back again, kneepads yanked off his legs and tossed away before both knees are shoved up to his chest. “It’s time for your reward, puppy.” Kyungsoo stares down at his red, fluttering hole, a hunger roaring in the pit of his stomach. “Open up for me.” He notches his cockhead against Chanyeol’s hole and groans at how it tries to suck him in. 

He pushes in in one smooth thrust and Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat. He’s so hot inside, hot and wet and  _ tight _ . Even after being fingered open, after wearing the tail plug for hours, Chanyeol is always so fucking tight. Chanyeol moans, squeezing down around Kyungsoo, eyes slipping shut as his face goes slack from bliss.

“Needy puppy,” Kyungsoo grunts before pulling back and thrusting in again, working into a rhythm designed to keep Kyungsoo as deep inside as possible. 

Chanyeol whines at the rolling motion; Kyungsoo’s just grinding inside him, against his prostate. He grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and wrenches his head back, cock kicking inside Chanyeol at the beautiful cry his puppy lets out. 

Kyungsoo leans down and bites marks along the top edge of the collar, leaving a collar of red, blue, and purple that Chanyeol won’t be able to take off in the morning. “You feel so fucking good. How are you so tight when I know how much you love having your hole stuffed full, huh?”

Chanyeol just whines and rolls his hips back against Kyungsoo. “More, please. Please give me more.”

“More? Harder? Faster? You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk?”

Chanyeol nods desperately, “Yes, please, Master!” He clenches down around Kyungsoo’s cock again, milking him with the tight, hot clutch of his insides.

And Kyungsoo doesn’t know how anyone could ever deny Chanyeol when he’s like this.

He braces himself up above Chanyeol and pulls out until only the head of his cock is holding Chanyeol open before sliding home. He fucks Chanyeol hard and fast, force punching the air from his lungs in choking moans and hiccuping cries. Sweat runs down Kyungsoo’s temples, dripping onto Chanyeol and sliding down his chest to mix with the precum on his belly.

His poor puppy is so hard, has been so hard for so long. 

Kyungsoo hitches Chanyeol’s legs over his shoulders, pulls his hips up and fucks in so that every movement drags past Chanyeol’s prostate. It draws raw cries from his lips, head thrown back as tears slip out of his eyes and into his hair. Chanyeol can’t stop squeezing, can’t stop trying to milk Kyungsoo’s cum out of him.

“Close,” Chanyeol whines, “I’m so close! Please let me come, Master. Please, please, please! I need it so bad!”

Kyungsoo’s not close, but it’s not like he hasn’t fucked Chanyeol into overstimulation before. He loves it, the too-good pleasure that feels like pain. Kyungsoo likes to watch him cry from it, sobbing and squirming, pathetic little mewls for mercy that he doesn’t really mean. “Then come, puppy. Come whenever you want, but I’m not stopping.”

And that has Chanyeol’s eyes opening in a mix of fear and arousal. Kyungsoo will stop if Chanyeol safewords and they both know it. But sometimes it’s fun to pretend he won’t.

Chanyeol tightens more and more the closer he gets to completion, body stringing taut. His chest heaves, balls tight to his body. “M-Master,” he whimpers, “Master, I love you.”

Kyungsoo smiles down at him, hips slowing for a moment. “Master loves you too, puppy.” He bends Chanyeol nearly in half and fucks him like he hates him and Chanyeol comes all over himself with a wailing cry.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol sobs. He spurts cum up his chest and belly, body arching underneath Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo fucks him through it. He has to clench his teeth to withstand the way Chanyeol clenches around him like a fucking vise. He doesn’t give Chanyeol a chance to catch his breath even after his orgasm ends, fucking him straight through the aftershocks and into overstimulation.

Chanyeol yelps like a kicked dog when Kyungsoo fucks straight into his prostate, tears welling up in his eyes. Sobs are wrenched out of his throat as Kyungsoo refuses to angle his thrusts away from Chanyeol’s most sensitive places, fucking him deep and hard the way he’d asked for.

Kyungsoo kisses his slack mouth, licks inside and bites at Chanyeol’s bottom lip. Chanyeol makes these wounded little whines and whimpers that drive Kyungsoo wild.

“No more,” Chanyeol hiccups, body jerking from overstimulation with each thrust. “Please, no more.”

Kyungsoo just fucks him harder, faster, chases his own end. “Told you I wouldn’t stop, puppy. So lie still and be a good boy for Master. You want my cum, don’t you? Want it warm and wet in your slutty little hole?”

Chanyeol nods, gasping, mewling, pleading. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and tries to hold on for the ride.

Kyungsoo fucks into his still-tight hole, even hotter around him now that Chanyeol’s come, getting wetter and wetter with Kyungsoo’s precum. Kyungsoo’s orgasm is coming; it’s rising like a wave towards the shore, pulling tighter and tighter in his stomach as he holds Chanyeol’s hips in a near-bruising grip and fucks him like he’s the only person in the world that matters.

And he is. The world could fall to ruin right this second, but as long as Kyungsoo has Chanyeol he wouldn’t fucking care.

“Come, Master,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, voice thick with tears and hoarse from moaning for so long. “Please, I want to feel it.”

Kyungsoo snarls and comes. He fucks in as hard and deep as he can one last time before stilling and pulsing line after line of cum into Chanyeol’s warm, waiting, willing hole. Chanyeol makes a soft noise of satisfaction and clings to him as he grinds in deeper.

“Good fucking puppy,” he groans, out of breath. “What a good boy, taking me so well. Can you feel my cum inside you? Do you like it?”

A bright pink blush bursts across Chanyeol’s cheeks as he nods. He tucks his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and mumbles, embarrassed, “I want to keep it.”

Kyungsoo chokes out a laugh. He kisses Chanyeol along his cheeks before making his way to his mouth, thrusting softly through the aftershocks until he’s completely soft. “Don’t know if I can let you keep it, puppy. It’ll hurt your tummy.

“And I like to watch it all leak back out of you.” Chanyeol’s blush deepens as Kyungsoo pulls out and sits back on his heels, holding Chanyeol’s knees apart with his hands so he can watch his cum dribble messily out of Chanyeol’s gaping hole. Chanyeol tries to clench himself shut, but he’s been held open for too long.

Kyungsoo watches for a little while. He promised he would as part of Chanyeol’s reward and he  _ does not  _ go back on his promises. He still presses little kisses into the sides of Chanyeol’s knees and his inner thighs to remind his puppy that he’s got Kyungsoo’s full attention, but it’s hard to make himself look away from where white is spilling out over reddened skin in globs and rivulets.

Eventually, Kyungsoo has looked his fill and he starts in on aftercare. He unclips Chanyeol’s puppy ears and sets them on the nightstand, dropping kisses along Chanyeol’s hairline as he goes. The tail plug and kneepads have already been taken care of, so all that’s left is the collar.

That doesn’t come off until Chanyeol asks for it though. He chooses when he’s fully ready to leave his headspace.

Baby wipes are used to wipe them both down in lieu of an actual shower or a washcloth. Chanyeol gets upset when Kyungsoo’s out of reach when he’s coming down, will start to cry deep, heaving sobs if he’s left alone for even a minute; Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly feel like hefting his husband into the bathroom at the moment, and so baby wipes it is.

“Do I look pretty, Soo,” Chanyeol asks after he’s finished gulping down the water bottle Kyungsoo grabbed him from the stash under their bed. He’s lying on his side now, eyes half-lidded as he yawns and flails an arm out for a blanket.

Kyungsoo curls up behind him, happy to be his big spoon or jetpack or whatever ridiculous name Chanyeol calls this position. He tugs one of their lighter blankets over their bodies and pulls Chanyeol close. He presses a kiss to the back of Chanyeol’s neck and smiles softly at the little shiver that runs down his puppy’s spine.

“So pretty, Yeollie. The prettiest.” Kyungsoo prides himself on being unwaveringly strict as a Master to his puppy—he’s never been very good at being anything but soft for his husband though.

“But you’re the prettiest,” Chanyeol giggles. 

Kyungsoo hums, “Debatable. It’s hard for anyone to be the prettiest when they’re next to you.”

The back of Chanyeol’s neck heats as he blushes again, ears turning red as well. “Love you.”

Kyungsoo squeezes Chanyeol tight for just a moment, feeling overwhelmingly fond. “And I love you. My good puppy Yeollie.” 

Chanyeol squirms until he can turn around in Kyungsoo’s arms and tuck his face against Kyungsoo’s neck. “Only yours.”

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo yawns as he cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, “Only mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO) Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
